Dance With Me?
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: SB strickly. Spike asks Buffy to dance.


Authors note: S/B fanfiction. I wrote this from the top of my head. There was no planning. So please me nice. I really love reviews. I wrote a fic with five words and got 40 something reviews and it was just a joke. So review and show me that this word isn't retarded. I DO NOT own anything. Nor will I ever own it. And I don't want to own it. The song is by Michelle Branch. Enjoy.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Show Time  
  
Dance With Me?  
  
  
  
The Bronze wasn't very crowded and yet all the tables were taken. Buffy looked around the dance floor for a familiar face. She found none. She leaned against the wall listening to the music. It was nice. She wanted to dance but she was boyfriendless. Unless you counted Spike. But no. It's gross and wrong. It's Spike. What would Giles say?  
  
He wouldn't like it. He would tell her that she is making a mistake. Then he'd probably kill Spike. Would that be so wrong? He is a vampire. Vampire and vampire slayer. Hmm? I wonder what that means. It was brainless. She knew what she should do. But she didn't. Why? Did she have feelings for him? No, that's impossible.  
  
A new song came on. She really wanted to dance. Xander, Willow, and Anya were going to come. Maybe, they said. Dam! Spike's here! Just great. I can see it. He's gonna come over here and flirt thinking something is going to happen. But it's not. Nothing will happen.  
  
He walked toward her. Spike had a cigarette in his mouth. Smoking. Gross. That could go on the list of yuck for him. List of why they should stay away. No cancer for Buffy. He moved closer to her.  
  
"Hello Buffy" He was wearing leather. The cutest outfit. But no. He's gross. And- and- and smoking.  
  
"Put that out. And what do you want?" He did. He always did what she asked. And that could always be used to her advantage. He smiled at her. He had a nice smile. But he smokes, right. Good excuse. Also he tried to kill you. That one might me better.  
  
"I just came to get a drink. I saw you and thought I'd say hello."  
  
"Don't you have enough drinks at home? Anyway, you said hello. You can leave now." Now she was acting cocky but it was Spike. There was no need to dip back in that pool.  
  
"You wanna dance?"  
  
"Yes just not with you."  
  
"Come on slayer. Please. Just one dance."  
  
"No" She had to give him an excuse. " My friends might come soon. I don't want them to see us."  
  
"Then they won't. They spot us you can punch me. Okay? Just dance with me?"  
  
"I can punch you"  
  
"If they see me"  
  
"Dam! I was hopping you wouldn't catch that."  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Fine. Okay." She sighed and walked closer to him. He held her as another song came on.  
  
She's his yellow brick road  
  
1 Leading him on  
  
And letting him go as far  
  
As she let's him go  
  
Going down to nowhere  
  
Buffy and Spike continued to dance. For some reason he wasn't grabbing her ass. Maybe he was looking at someone behind her. Someone looked too yummy to not look at. Yeah. That must be it.  
  
She puts on her make up  
  
The same way she did yesterday  
  
Hoping everything's the same  
  
But everything has changed  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was fine  
  
Open you eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
At night  
  
The song was pretty good. Spike looked into Buffy's eyes. She wasn't trying to stake him. Which was one point for the YAY section. She wasn't throwing him across the room. In either way. Which was also good. It was a nice slow dance.  
  
He wakes up to the sound  
  
So scared that she's leaving  
  
He wishes she were still  
  
Asleep next to him  
  
Hoping she will change  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was fine  
  
Open you eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
At night  
  
  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the floor, watching his shoes. She put her head on his shoulder. This was weird. It was comfortable, but weird. Again, it was Spike. He was evil. But maybe things had changed. Maybe he actually did love her. Maybe he wasn't just pretending to kill her. Well that was obvious by now. He had done everything to prove that he cared. He talked to he when she needed to be talked to. He protected Dawn. Dawn was the only family she had left. Maybe he was important.  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
And all I know is  
  
You give me something to dream to when  
  
I'm all alone and blue  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
Don't leave me now  
  
She had put her head on his shoulder. It was relaxing. He loved this song and dancing to it with her was even better then just listening to it. Spike loved only two people ever. Dru and Buffy. Dru was a vampire. That was excepted in society. Vampire and vampire slayer was not. That's what made Angel such a idiot. But it also made him lucky.  
  
In my mind  
  
Everything we did was right  
  
Open you eyes, I'll still be by your side  
  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
  
You give me something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to  
  
Something to sleep to at night  
  
Buffy's head jerked up. The lyrics were done but the music continued. Spike looked at her. She pushed him away. He stumbled back. "What is it love?"  
  
  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" 


End file.
